Large capacitors are frequently needed in Very Large-Scale Integrated (VLSI) circuits, particularly for: 1) Reducing noise on DC lines; and 2) Creating efficient filters. In the past, DT (Deep-Trench) capacitors were used for large-capacitor, small-area needs, but in today's products these caps are not always used to reduce cost.
Hence, there is a need in large capacitors within small area without the more expensive DT process.